A night to remember
by babyangel17
Summary: Funny!!!!!! Trunks and Goten are bored one night and happen to get drunk and...well, read it to find out!!
1. Beer and Backstreet Boys?

A.N. Very funny! That's all I have to say. ^_^

"Beer and Backstreet Boys?"

          Trunks and Goten stare at the T.V., bored. The two sit in silence.

          "Dude…this sucks" Goten says.

          "What else are we gonna do?" Trunks asks.

          Silence.

          "You wanna drink?" Trunks asks.

          "Thought you'd never ask" Goten says.

          The two stand up, going to the fridge. Trunks pulls out a 12 case of beer and sets it on the table. He opens it up, pulling two cans out, handing one to Goten. The two then go and sit back down, watching T.V., drinking beer. The two sit in silence again.

          "Dude…this sucks" Goten says.

          "We need a party" Trunks says.

          "With who? Ourselves?" Goten says. "All our friends are away on spring break, while we sit here like dumb asses and do nothing!"

          "We'll just get drunk" Trunks says. "Then things will be better."

          "Yeah, they better be" Goten mutters.

**

          -2 hours later-

          Trunks and Goten laugh while watching T.V.

          "Look at that stupid fuck!" Trunks says, while laughing.

          "This still sucks…" Goten says, still laughing.

          On the T.V., the Backstreet Boys sing "I want it that way".

          Goten stands up, trying to dance. "Look at me! I'm a stupid Backstreet boy!"

          Trunks laughs, then stands up. "Yo, we should…you know…you know…you know…"

          "No…what? What?" Goten asks.

          "We should…act like Backstreet…guys" Trunks says.

          "Yo, that's a…whacked idea…" Goten says.

          "C'mon…" Trunks says.

          The two stumble towards Trunks' room, taking the beer along with them.

**

          "Yo…why do we need wigs, yo?" Goten says, looking at himself in the mirror.

          "Cause, yo, it's cool…yo" Trunks says.

          "Dude…you are so fucked up…dude" Goten says.

          "So are you…so are you, dude…" Trunks says, then laughs. "Oh shit…"

          "Next time, we need weed…" Goten says. He starts laughing. "We need weed!"

          Trunks laughs. "We need weed!"

          "Let's sing, dude…" Trunks says. "I want it that way…"

          "I don't know the words, yo" Goten says.

          "Who cares, dude" Trunks says. He clears his throat and grabs a pen off his desk, using it as a microphone. "You are…da da da…the da…da da da…da da…"

          "Dude, you suck" Goten says. "We need music, yo…" He stares for a minute, confused. "Yo, where's your sister's CDs?"

          "In her room, dumb ass, where else?" Trunks says.

          "Ok, don't yell at me, stupid monkey!" Goten says, stumbling out of the room.

          "Hey! That's prince of the monkeys to you!" Trunks says. He scratches his head. "Where are you going now?"

          Goten comes stumbling back a few minutes later, holding the Backstreet Boys CD. "Here…" He hands it to Trunks, who puts it in his boom box.

          "Yo…let's dance too…" Trunks says.

          "Look…here's the words…" Goten says.

          The music starts playing.

          "You are…my fire…" Trunks and Goten sing, off key and terribly. "The one…desire…"

Oh boy, I'm afraid of what will happen next! (actually, I'm not, cause I wrote this! I know what happens next! *walks over to cabinet and pulls out a bottle of pills and chugs 5 of them down, then starts stumbling around with a goofy grin*) Anyway, on to chapter 2! It gets even better!


	2. A huge hangover

"A huge hangover"

Bra walks in the front door. "Kaasan! I'm home!"

          Bulma fixes breakfast, while Vegeta sits at the table, waiting. "Hi honey! Did you have fun at Pan's house last night?"

          "Yeah" Bra says. She tosses her backpack on the couch. She looks around. "Where's the pimp and dumb ass?"

          "Don't call them that…" Bulma says. She looks at her. "And they're sleeping in Trunks' room."

          Bra smirks. "Great…"

          "Bra, don't mess with them" Bulma says. "They drank 4 12 cases of beer…and who knows what else…"

          Bra smirks. "Even more of a reason to mess with them…"

          "Bra…don't mess with them…" Bulma says, giving her a look.

          "Fine" Bra mutters, grabbing her bag off the couch and trudging towards her room. She passes Trunks' room, then stops, turning back to peep in. Trunks and Goten lie on the floor, mouths wide open, sleeping. She smirks, then tiptoes in. She looks around at the messy room, stepping over items on the floor. She stands over Trunks. She kicks him, causing him to groan. She kicks him again, causing him to curse, then roll over. She frowns, getting frustrated. She gets ready to kick him again when her eye catches the security camera in the corner of the room. "Hmmm…I wonder…" She smirks evilly, then runs out of the room.

**

          Trunks groans, opening his eyes. The sun shines brightly in his eyes, causing him to squint and hold his head in pain. "Oh God…" He sits up slowly, shaking his head. "I'm never drinking again…" He stops. "I'm never drinking THAT MUCH again…" He stands up, almost falling down. He walks over and kicks Goten, who opens his eyes, squinting at the sunlight.

          "Dude…why'd you wake me up…" Goten says, sitting up.

          "Cause I got nothing else to do…" Trunks says.

          Goten stands up, holding onto Trunks' bed to stay up. "Dude…remind me never to drink that much again…"

          "I know…" Trunks says.

          Just then, Bra walks in, holding a VCR tape, smirking. "Hey dumb asses…what's up?"

          "What do you want, Bra?" Trunks asks, annoyed.

          "I just happened to look at this security tape" Bra says. "And something interested me…something involving…Backstreet Boys…" She smirks.

          Trunks and Goten's eyes widen, and they look at each other.

          "Dude…don't tell me…" Trunks says.

          "We didn't…we didn't…" Goten stutters.

          Bra smirks. "So…who should I show this tape to? Kaasan? Tousan? Any of your friends…"

          "Bra…give me that tape…" Trunks says.

          "Come and get me…" Bra says, smirking.

          Trunks and Goten run towards Bra. Bra runs out of the room, laughing. Trunks and Goten slam into each other, both trying to get out of the door at once.

          "Ah! Move, ass wad!" Trunks yells.

          "You move, baka!" Goten yells.

          The two eventually get through the door, following Bra. Bra runs in the kitchen, hiding behind Bulma.

          "Keep those nimrods away from me" Bra says.

          Trunks and Goten stumble into the kitchen, almost falling on the ground.

          "Bra…give me the tape…now" Trunks says.

          "What're you gonna do about it?" Bra says. "You're still half drunk! You can't even walk straight!"

          "Hey! What's going on here?" Bulma demands.

          "Maybe we should take a look at this tape and find out" Bra says, smirking. "Your son and his friend have been…pretty drunk…and stupid…"

          "That's right…so give me the tape!" Trunks says.

          "What do you need to be embarrassed about if you were drunk?" Bra says. "It gives you a reason to act like a dumb ass…"

          "Bra…did you watch the WHOLE tape?" Trunks asks.

          "No…just the interesting part…" Bra says.

          "Then you NEED to give me that tape…" Trunks says.

          "Why? What else did you do? Dress up like girls?" Bra says, smirking.

          Trunks and Goten eye each other nervously.

          "Dude…I am NEVER drinking that much again…ever" Goten says.

          "Agreed" Trunks says.

          Bra stares, confused. "What did you guys do?"

          "Nothing!" Trunks and Goten cry.

          Bulma looks at them, suspiciously. "Maybe I better watch this tape…" She takes the tape from Bra.

          "NO!" Trunks and Goten cry.

          "If you did nothing, then there's no reason for me not to watch this" Bulma says.

          "Damn-it…" Trunks says. "She's got a point…"

          "Nani?" Goten cries. "You're gonna let her watch it?"

          "This should be fun…" Bra says, holding back laughter.

          "Shut up, brat" Trunks says, sounding like his father.

          "Make me" Bra says, smirking.

          Trunks advances towards her, holding out his fist.

          "DON'T START, YOU TWO!" Bulma yells.

          Trunks backs off, Bra smirking triumphantly. Bulma puts the tape in the VCR, everyone gathering by the T.V. (even Vegeta! ^_^)

          "What's the point of this, woman?" Vegeta says. "I want food…"

          "Well, you'll just have to wait one damn second!" Bulma says. She pushes play on the remote.

          "Oh God!" Trunks mutters, turning his back to the T.V.

Hahahahaha! Now the REAL fun begins! If you'd like to see more, turn the page! (*gets confused look on face and mutters "turn the page?"*)


	3. More than just being stupid...

"More than just being stupid…"

The T.V. shows Trunks and Goten singing 'I want it that way' with wigs on their head. Bulma and Bra start laughing. Goten shakes his head.

          "If I ever drink that much again, I'll shoot myself…" Goten mutters.

          "Ok, you saw it, let's eject it now" Trunks says.

          "Ohhh no…" Bra says. "You said something else happened…and I wanna see…"

          "Seriously Bra…you don't…" Trunks says.

          "Hey…why are you guys leaving?" Bulma asks.

          Trunks turns around, seeing himself and Goten on the T.V. leaving the room. He groans. "I don't know…"

          "Yes you do!" Bra says. "Now tell us!"

          "Kaasan…all we do is leave the house for a while, then come back in the morning, completely plastered" Trunks says. "Just stop the tape now…you saw us act like bakas…"

          "We're gonna wait and see…" Bulma says. She pushes the fast forward button.

          "Do you know that we're dead?" Goten whispers to Trunks.

          "Oh yeah, I know" Trunks says.

          "You wanna run?" Goten asks.

          "That doesn't sound too bad…" Trunks says.

          "Stop! They're back!" Bra says.

          Bulma pushes stop. Trunks and Goten stumble in the room, soon followed by a blonde woman, who looks maybe a year or two older than them. She's wearing a very sexy outfit.

          "Hey, who's she?" Bulma asks.

          "Um…I don't know…" Trunks says.

          "You don't even remember her name?" Bulma asks.

          "No…I don't even know it…" Trunks says.

          "This is what you were scared about?" Bra asks. "What's so wrong about bringing a girl in the house?"

          "I'm warning you now…please stop the tape…if you'd still like to keep your lunch…" Trunks says.

          Bulma looks at them, confused, but continues to watch the tape. The tape shows the woman slowly stripping in front of them, with Trunks and Goten cheering.

          "Yeah, you go bitch!" Trunks on the T.V. cries.

          "Gee…you're pretty mean…" Bra says, still watching the T.V.

          "Here it comes…" Trunks says, swallowing hard.

          On the T.V., Trunks stands up and starts kissing the woman. While they kiss, she pulls off his shirt, then rips his pants off. Bulma and Bra's eyes widen. Then, Goten gets up and kisses the woman on the back and neck. Trunks moves down to her breasts and front. The woman moans.

          "Oh…my God…" Bulma says, shocked.

          "I can't believe I'm watching this…" Bra says, her eyes unable to move away from the T.V.

          "You ain't seen nothing yet…" Trunks says, his face turning pale.

          Just then, the woman turns around, taking Goten's clothes off, with Trunks kissing her back and moving down. The woman smirks, then pulls out of the sandwich.

          "Ok boys…your turn…" the woman says.

          Bulma and Bra's eyes widen, including Vegeta. "Nani?" Bulma and Bra cry.

          "Nani?" Trunks and Goten on the T.V. say.

          "C'mon…" the woman says. "Remember, this is a threesome…it's not fair that I get both of you on me…now it's your turn to make out…"

          Trunks and Goten look at each other, then back at the woman.

          "Will we get some if we do it for a couple seconds?" Trunks asks.

          "You'll get more than just some" the woman says, smirking.

          "Excellent!" Trunks and Goten cry.

          "Oh my God…" Bra says.

          Trunks and Goten on the T.V. start kissing. Bra screams, covering her eyes. "Sick, sick, sick…" She says, over and over.

          "How far does this go?" Bulma asks, fearing the worst.

          No response. Bulma turns around, only to find Trunks and Goten gone. She stares, confused.

**

          "We…are…in so much shit…" Trunks says.

          "It's your fault!" Goten cries.

          "MY fault?" Trunks asks. "It wasn't my idea to get drunk…"

          "Yeah it was!" Goten cries.

          "No it wasn't!" Trunks says. "I suggested it, and you said yes!"

          "Then that means it was your idea!" Goten cries.

          "Just fly faster, dumb ass!" Trunks says. "Pretty soon, both your dad and my dad will be after us…"

          "My dad? Why my dad?" Goten asks.

          "Cause mom will tell your mom!" Trunks says. "Which means, Goku and my dad will be after us any minute now…"

          "Fly faster! Fly faster!" Goten cries.

          "That's what I'm doing!" Trunks says.

Wow. That's gross. ^_^ I better not get THAT drunk. Anyway, next chapter please!


	4. Cruel and unusual punishment

"Cruel and unusual punishment"

Bulma ejects the tape, horror on her face. "I…I…"

          Vegeta stares. "I'm not hungry anymore…I'm going to train…"

          "No!" Bulma yells. "YOU are going to go out there and find those two! NOW!"

          "Kaasan…why didn't we listen to them?" Bra says, holding her stomach, sickly.

          "No…I'm glad we found out…this gives me a good reason to take them away from beer!" Bulma says. "For a very long time…"

          "Well…that IS a good idea…" Bra says. "But…was it worth it to watch THAT?"

          Bulma stares. "No…"

**

          "Damn-it…I'm still half drunk…" Goten says. "I can't fly worth shit…"

          "No really?" Trunks says, sarcastically. "I thought you meant to fly right into that tree!"

          "Shut up, dumb fuck! This is your fault!" Goten yells.

          "No it's not, for the last time!" Trunks yells.

          "Maybe we should leave earth…" Goten says. "Wait until everyone cools off…"

          "Baka…how are we gonna do that when all the spaceships we need are at my house?" Trunks says.

          Goten stares. "Doh…"

          "Hey! I got an idea!" Trunks says.

          "Nani?" Goten asks.

          "Maybe we can get off the hook…if we find that girl…and apologize!" Trunks says.

          Goten shakes his head. "Dumb fuck…"

          "Nani? What's your problem?" Trunks says, angrily.

          "That girl was a prostitute!" Goten says. "She's not gonna give a damn!"

          Trunks stares. "Aw, damn-it!"

          Goten looks behind him, his eyes widening. "We have company!"

          Trunks looks behind him, his eyes widening. "Aw shit! C'mon, speed up!"

          "I have been for the last half hour!" Goten cries. "Do you think I have any energy left to, especially after drinking your whole house up and having sex…"

          "Don't say it!" Trunks cries. "I don't wanna be reminded of that…ever again!"

          "Duck!" Goten cries.

          Trunks quickly moves down, a ki blast just missing his head. "Ah shit! Why is he shooting at us?"

          "I don't know! He's your dad!" Goten cries.

          A bunch more ki blasts come flying at them, Trunks and Goten dodging the best they can.

          "Why do you have to have a dad like that?" Goten cries.

          "I don't know!" Trunks cries.

          Just then, a couple feet or so ahead of them, Goku appears. Trunks and Goten scream, then stop flying, which causes Vegeta to stop right behind them.

          "Oh shit…this is not good…" Trunks says.

          "What's going on?" Goku asks. "Chi Chi told me to find you guys and stop you…"

          "God! Why does your mom have to tell the whole world everything we do?" Goten cries.

          "I don't know! She has the biggest mouth in the world!" Trunks says.

          Goku stares, confused. "What did you guys do?"

          "Nothing!" Trunks and Goten cry.

          "It didn't look like nothing…" Vegeta says.

          "Well, nothing that anyone would WANT to see" Trunks says.

          "You know…maybe we should stop being friends…" Goten says. "Everything we do either gets us in trouble…or in other…places…"

          "Would you shut up?" Trunks says. "You're gonna make me sick, and I've already got the worst hangover in my life!"

          Goku scratches his head, confused. "Well…you guys better come back to Capsule Corp with us…"  
          "Or else die, ne?" Trunks says. "We get the picture…"

          "We're gonna die either way we go…" Goten says. "See you in hell, man…"

          "I ain't seeing you in hell!" Trunks says. "I'll stay as far away from you as possible…"

          "So will I then!" Goten says.

**

          Bulma paces back and forth, not saying anything. Everyone watches her, confused.

          "Um…kaasa…" Trunks starts.

          "Don't say anything" Bulma snaps.

          "Ok…" Trunks says.

          "I don't know whether to be pissed or sick to my stomach" Bulma says, still pacing. "I never thought…my own son…would get so drunk as…to do something like that…"

          "Um…I still don't know what…" Goku starts.

          "Shut up" Bulma says.

          Goku backs off, nervously.

          "Well…we tried telling you not to watch the tape…" Trunks says.

          Bulma glares at him. Trunks backs off, nervously. "I'll shut up now…"

          "I say punish them!" Bra says, smirking. "Do something…like take away their beer for…2 months!"

          "Why don't you shut up?" Trunks mutters.

          "No" Bulma says. "I'm not going to punish you."

          Trunks smirks. "Ha!"

          "But…" Bulma says.

          "But?" Trunks asks, afraid.

          "But…" Bulma continues. "You two are going to have to live with the fact of what you did…and the embarrassment of it. Maybe that will teach you not to drink like that again."

          Trunks and Goten stare, blankly.

          "That's it?" Trunks asks.

          "Shut up!" Goten whispers, elbowing him. "We're getting off the hook here!"

          "That is so wrong!" Bra cries. "Every time I do something wrong that isn't even remotely close to this, I get grounded for a month!"

          Bulma smirks. "I'm not finished yet."

          "Huh?" Trunks and Goten ask, getting afraid again.

          "I want you two to go find that hooker…" Bulma says. "And when you find her…you're going to first apologize for having sex with her…"

          "Ok…we will…" Trunks says.

          "I'm not done yet!" Bulma snaps.

          "Ok!" Trunks says, backing off.

          Bulma clears her throat. "You will then tell her that the reason you did what you did was because you two…" She smirks. "Are both gay and wanted to have a baby."

          Trunks and Goten's eyes wide, their mouths dropping down almost to the floor. "Nani?"

          Bra snickers. Goku only stares, confused. Vegeta smirks.

          "And then…" Bulma says, still smirking. "You'll have to kiss each other for one minute straight. And of course, I will be there the whole time, making sure you do everything I say. After that, you're free to leave. THAT will be your punishment."

          "B…But…" Trunks stutters. "I thought…you said…"

          Bulma laughs. "What? Did you think I was going to let you go unpunished for something like this?" She frowns, then points to the door. "Get going…"

          Goten glares at Trunks. "The next time you ever ask me to do anything…"

          "Don't worry, I won't…" Trunks mutters. "I think this will be the last time we ever do anything together…"

          The two trudge over to the door, Bulma following close behind.

          "Kaasan! You gotta take a video camera!" Bra cries. "This is high class entertainment!"

          Bulma suddenly stops, causing Trunks and Goten to stop. Bulma smirks. "Good idea, Bra. I'll do just that…"

          "Stupid bitch…running her damn mouth…" Trunks mumbles.

          "Well, she's your stupid sister…" Goten mutters.

          "You better shut the hell up!" Trunks snaps. "I'm not in the mood for what we're about to do, and we're not drunk, so we're definitely gonna remember every minute of this!"

          Goten folds his arms over his chest. "Well…this is your fault…"

          "For the last time, no it's not!" Trunks yells.

          Bulma comes back out, holding the video camera. "Ok boys…show time."

Ohhhh man! I'd hate to be Trunks and Goten right now! Ok, last chapter!


	5. The torture

"The torture"

The young blonde woman opens the door, only wearing a blanket around herself, confused. "Hey…aren't you those two from last night?"

          "Uh…yeah…" Trunks says. He fidgets around. Bulma was standing right behind them, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. And of course, she wore a satisfied smirk. "Um…we wanna…uh…apologize…for last night…for having sex…with you…"

          "Uh…yeah…" Goten says. He closes his eyes, frowning. "We are…both…" He grits his teeth. "Gay…"

          Bulma grins.

          "And…only used you…to try and get you pregnant…" Trunks says, also through gritted teeth.

          "We are sorry…" Goten grits out.

          The two stand there, looking down, looking like they were dreading something. Bulma clears her throat, glaring at them. They both move to each other slowly, not looking at each other. They both silently count to 3, then quickly move and kiss each other.

          "1…2…3…" Bulma counts aloud.

          The blonde woman can only stare, confused. Bulma keeps counting at a slow, but even pace, loving every minute of it. Soon the minute is up, and the two pull away from each other, gasping for air (must've been holding their breath! ^_^). Just when they're about to reach up and wipe their lips, Bulma smacks both their heads, stopping them.

          "Don't even think about it…lovebirds…" Bulma adds, with a smirk.

          "Uh…um…apology accepted…goodbye!" the woman says, quickly shutting the door.

          "Alright, let's go…" Bulma says.

          The two bolt down the stairs and out the door, spitting on the ground.

          "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Trunks mutters, holding his stomach.

          "I hate you!" Goten yells. "We're not best friends anymore!"

          "Fine! I don't care!" Trunks yells.

          Goten takes off to the sky.

**

          ~A couple days later~

          Bra laughs, watching the tape. Trunks walks in, frowning.

          "Isn't that the 10th time you've watched that?" Trunks asks. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

          "Nope…this is just the best entertainment…" Bra says, laughing.

          Just then, Goku and Goten walk in the door. Bra turns around.

          "Hey look, Trunks, it's your boyfriend!" Bra says, snickering.

          "Ha, ha, ha, get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" Trunks says, showing his fist towards her.

          Bra giggles, running out of the room.

          "Look…dude…I'm sorry…" Goten says. "As long as we don't drink that much again…I'll still be your friend…"

          "Yeah…so will I…" Trunks says.

          "Is Vegeta in the gravity room sparring?" Goku asks.

          "Yup" Trunks says.

          Goku walks outside.

          "So…you wanna burn the tape?" Goten asks.

          "Thought you'd never ask…" Trunks says, ejecting the tape from the VCR.

          "Don't forget the security one that got us in this mess…" Goten says.

          "I know" Trunks says, picking up the other security tape from the top of the T.V. He holds both tapes in one hand, then gathers a ki blast in the other, destroying the tapes. He smirks. "Now…when Bra and kaasan wanna go telling stories…they have no proof."

          "Well, at least that plan worked…" Goten says.

          "Dude…let's never drink that much again…" Trunks says.

          "Agreed…" Goten says.

The End!! ^_^

Ok, I know, dumb ending. Well, it's ok, I guess. It could've been better probably but I couldn't come up with anything, so you'll all have to suffer with this ending unless someone can come up with a better one that sounds appealing to me, then I might consider changing it. Anyway, see ya later and thank you for your time! *mutters to self "baka"*


End file.
